Exposed concrete, i.e. with high performance at architectural level, is nowadays a widely used material in architecture and civil engineering, helping to answer to many technical and aesthetic challenges required by current architectonic trends. The same happens with coating mortars and finishing pastes generally covering actual buildings.
The possibility of transmitting changes, due to the presence of water, to the surface appearance of concrete and plaster or other mortars has the largest interest in architectural area, as well as in the communication and information areas.
Patent KR100890863 describes a thermochromatic concrete, i.e., a product obtained by the introduction of a thermochromatic pigment in a normal concrete, allowing the color to change as a function of temperature.
Also patent KR20100072530 refers to the use of thermochromatic pigments for insertion into concrete surface during its casting, by surface coating of the mold, so as to change surface color by the effect of temperature.